


Feedee lifestyle

by shottycske



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Chubby Roger Taylor, F/M, Fat Shaming, Feedee Roger Taylor, alternative universe, feederism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shottycske/pseuds/shottycske
Summary: “Drummer of the rock band “Queen” gained weight. Again! Its not a secret he has big appetite. Thats good when someone likes to eat and isnt ashamed of it. But its bad when appetite is bigger then brain. Does Roger Taylor even know how fat he will get?“It was the text you could read on a first page of todays newspaper. Roger hated it so much. It was only his interest how much he eats and what he eats. He didnt actually mind gaining weight.
Relationships: Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Feedee lifestyle

“Drummer of the rock band “Queen” gained weight. Again! Its not a secret he has big appetite. Thats good when someone likes to eat and isnt ashamed of it. But its bad when appetite is bigger then brain. Does Roger Taylor even know how fat he will get?“

It was the text you could read on a first page of todays newspaper. Roger hated it so much. It was only his interest how much he eats and what he eats. He didnt actually mind gaining weight.

"Do you want to go to the gym with me?” His friend, Bri asked when he read this text. “The most fomous journalist is talking about your weight gain. I was afraid to tell you, but yes, you’re getting fat. Maybe you should eat… less?”

Roger tried not to cry. It hurts when everyone talkes about his body. Like he wasnt a normal person but just a ball made of fat.

“Sorry, but I dont have time” Roger huffed “Sorry. Me and my wife are going on a date todays evening. I dont want to be late.”

Dominique, his wife was the only one person nowadays who saw in him something more then fat and could talk with him about something more then diets and gym.

That was sad, but unfortunatly true. In those days everyone wants to be fit. It would be nothing bad if no the fact slim people are buling this more chubby ones and see them just as a lazy, gluttony and stupid.

Yes, Roger liked to eat much but he wasnt bad looking or dirty. He cared about his appearence but other people saw him as disguisting.

And only because of his little overweight. When he was few pounds lighter everyone was talking about how pretty he is. And now… and all of this only because of his weight gain?

“What do you want to eat?” Dominique asked him when they were in restaurant for a date.

“‘Maybe fries, chicken wings and strawberry shake?” He said. “Im really hungry and Im able to eat everything!”

Dominique looked at him and huffed. She was scared and surprised.

“Sorry, but I have never saw someone that gluttony.” She said “I dont want to hurt you but you know you gained weight. All medias are talking about it.”

Roger didnt knew what he should say. Even she? The women who was cheering him up when he heard teasings about his body. The women who allowed him to eat as much as he like no matter how fat he is?

They were a words he expected to hear from someone like Brian. A person who is obsessed with healthy habits and diets. He was the person who was innocently telling him how fat he is getting all the time.

But Dominique was different. At least he thought she was.

“I know…” Roger said with mental breakdown. He really wanted to cry. “Today Brian asked me do I want to go to the gym with him. I read this magazine. The one from today. I know what they are talking. But why?”

“Roger. Do you want to still be the most handsome in your band? If yes you should really lose weight. No talking about a health.” Dominique explained. Roger knew she is trying to be nice but it hurt.

“I will start my diet next week.” Rog said. Of course he would never try to lose it but he wanted to say something because he wanted Dominique to let him eat what he wants. He just wasnt a type of person who liked light food. He just prefered fast food. “Today it will be last time when I eat something "unhealthy”. So what I said fries, chicken and milkshake.“

"Good.” Dominique smiled “I will cook for you dietary food if you will want.”

When they returned home Roger was really stuffed. He ate more then he expected. When he ate chicken and fries he ordered dessert too. Ice creams and chocolate muffins. Dominique was really pissed when she saw he wants to eat sweets too.

He went to his bed. Roger was very tired and honestly wanted to cry. He really liked his new body and loved eating without any limits. But what media, his friends and even his own girl were talking about it hurt so much.

Because the drummer of Queen was always very creative men he started to imagine what would be if society was different. If everyone would worship fat bodys. If Dominique instead of encouraging him to lose weight would be feeding him and helping him to gain weight. If everywhere you will be able to find tips how to gain weight. That would be so perfect…


End file.
